La sala de los Menesteres
by somnie
Summary: Hermione y Ron pelean, otra vez. Y ella, harta de la situación, harta de todo Hermione da con aquella extraña sala. Y sin imaginarse que dentro está su peor enemigo, Draco Malfoy, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás. Reto "La vida es una canción" Numb-Linkin Park


Primero que nada, deben estar escuchando **Numb-Linkin Park** a todo volúmen. Esa fue la canción en que me inspiré. Les dejo el link de la canción. Me encanta, es de ese tipo de canciones que hace naufragar tus sentimientos, hasta sacarlos todos.

Canción: .com/watch?v=kXYiU_JCYtU&ob=av2n

Y la letra en español: .?letra=816291 . **Es importante leer la traducción.**

Espero que les guste,

Con cariño y muchos besos,

Aie.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la única y genial J.K Rowling, gracias por todo ese gran mundo..

* * *

><p>El programa empezó acabando con una suave música, Fernando del Solar (productor del programa) cerró el telón con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.<p>

-Esto es la vida es una canción, comenzamos-

"_I'm tired of being what_

_you want me to be_

_feeling so faithless,_

_lost under the surface"_

Habían peleado. Otra vez. Cuando eran chicos ella podía haberlo admitido como algo común y normal entre ellos pero ya en sexto año estaba fuera de lugar.

- ¡Escúchame! ¡Solo por un momento! ¡Por favor.. es importante! - intentaba decir ella, desesperada.

- Hermione, por favor. Si quieres que te escuche no lo tienes que decir de esa forma… - dijo Ron, harto de la situación.

Ahora sí había sido la última gota que derramaba el vaso. - ¿Piensa que estoy celosa de Lavander? ¿No es así? - gritó la chica, histérica. Ella podía tener arranques de sentimientos y hasta ser un poco impulsiva pero de eso a estar celosa y demostrarlo de esa forma era totalmente irrelevante..

- Es inminente - sentenció Ron, harto de la situación. ¿Era tan creída para no aceptarlo?, ¡Era tan claro como el agua!.

Esta vez ella no podía acudir a Harry, el tenía bastante problemas y ella podía ayudarle si tan solo el idiota de Ron la escuchara. Desde que había empezado sexto año Ron había pasado de ser el amigo del gran Harry Potter a ser un puesto bacante de lo que las demás chicas llamaban "chicos ardientes".

-Actúas como un niño de seis años, ¿Acaso no lo ves..-

Siempre que Ron se ponía rojo hasta las orejas se le ponían color manzana, trataba de mantener la calma pero ella también se había pasado, todo iba acabar muy mal.

- ¿¡Y tú que me dices eh, Hermione! Actúas como una vieja amargada sabelotodo, ¿No puedes ser como las otras chicas? Si arreglaras tu aspecto..

- No voy a ser como tu quieres - sentenció ella.

Ella estaba harta. Los demás alumnos se estaban juntado es bolita para ser público de una auténtica pelea entre ambos. Le dio la espalda y salió de entre la multitud, sin mirar atrás.

Ron pareció recapacitar, pero ya era demasiado tarde, intentó seguirla y Hermione corrió más fuerte. Algunas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos. ¡¿Por qué Ron era tan idiota?. El chico parecía alcanzarla, ella ya no tenía escapatoria, cuando en el pasillo hasta el fondo unas extrañas líneas aparecieron y una puerta acabó dibujada sobre la pared.

- Hermione ¡No! ¡Perdón yo.. - gritaba atrás de ella, sabiendo que si ella cerraba las puertas tras sí no le volvería a ver la cara.

Abrió la puerta y la cerró tan rápido como pudo, en un parpadeo y se giró observando con cautela su alrededor.

"_I don't know what_

_you're expecting of me_

_put under the pressure_

_of walking in your shoes..._

_caught in the undertow,_

_just caught in the undertow"..._

"La sala de los menesteres" se repitió.

Un ruido a sus espaldas lo sacó de sus múltiples peleas consigo mismo. Esta vez no podía fallar. Si quería ver a su madre viva tenía que cooperar. Además era demasiado cobarde para echarse para atrás.

¿A dónde se iba a ir? ¿Al bando de los buenos? Nunca había echo nada malo hasta ahora..

Pero no se veía ni un poco junto a Potter o junto a la comadreja. No, jamás.

Vio, incrédulo a Hermione Granger cerrando tras sí las puertas de la sala de los Menesteres.

_Every step that I take is_

_another mistake to you..._

_caught in the undertow,_

_just caught in the undertow..._

- ¿Malfoy? - señaló la chica, estúpidamente con los ojos húmedos pero sin lágrimas. Al verlo repuso con una mueca de deprecio su rostro triste.

- No Granger. ¿Quién más? -

Incluso con aquella obscuridad innata que dejaba apenas entrar un par de rayos del sol ella pudo detectar los moratones bajo sus ojos y unas pequeñas arruguillas. Silencio incómodo.

Pero ella no se quedó con la mirada estática, como él que parecía querer mirar través de ella y directamente a sus ojos. Los de la castaña siempre se desviaban no podía mantener su mirada.

Malfoy en la sala de los Menesteres no podía significar nada bueno, seguramente algo que su "señor" le pidió hacer, él seguramente esperaba que la chica se fuera de inmediato pero ella no lo iba dejar ir tan fácil..

- ¿A qué se debe tu agradable visita, Granger? - objetó el Slytherin, inmóvil. Con su rostro demarcado y su amargada sonrisa ya no parecía el Malfoy de antes, siempre con la nariz hacia el cielo y su sonrisa ególatra. Ahora todo estaba en el suelo, hasta sus ojos se veían opacos y sin vida.

Pero extrañamente desde que había empezado el año ya la molestaba tanto, ni tampoco había escuchado de sus labios aquel adjetivo que a ella tanto le dolía _"sangresucia_".

- No te incumbe - dijo sin mirarle a los ojos, a lo lejos como un eco se escuchó la voz desesperada de Ron, buscándola.

- ¿Peleas con la comadreja? Yo en tu lugar… -

Hermione dio un par de pasos con la boca bien apretada. – Cierra la boca Malfoy, eso no te compete -

Por un momento él no respondió, siempre le sacaba de sus casillas que ella fuera tan orgullosa para contestarle, era la única que se atrevía y el San Potti.

- Tienes razón, no me compete. Ahora si me haces el favor de irte… - dijo en tono sarcástico, era divertido molestarla pero aún más ser educado y que ella se diera cuenta de tal ironía.

Con los puños cerrados, sus mejillas infladas y sus ojos avellana lanzando aquel odio inminente, Malfoy no podía pagar nada como aquello, le satisfacía de un modo extraño verla de tal forma.

- En realidad no puedo, créeme que quisiera Malfoy. No tienes idea de cuánto, pero creo que no es nada común encontrarte, de echo y mucho menos escondido… -

- ¿A qué te refieres Granger? - masculló, el giro que había tomado todo aquello no le gustaba ni en lo más mínimo.

- No me voy hasta ver que estás tramando aquí dentro. Necesito ver qué tienes preparado para Voldemort -

- ¡No lo llames por su nombre! Está maldito. Y vete de aquí, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones -

"_I've become so numb,_

_I can't feel you there_

_I've become so tired,_

_so much more aware_

_by becoming this_

_all i want to do_

_is be more like me_

_and be less like you.."_

La cara de Malfoy no tenía precio. Aquel niño malcriado y presumido volvía a la vida, con aquel odio palparte en su mirada nublada.

Hermione no soportó el peso de su mirada y recorrió con los ojos toda la habitación. Había una mesita no muy lejos con cartas regadas y cuidadosamente ordenadas, nada más. Solo paredes grises y un ropero negro, al fondo.

Aunque le gritase, la golpease o la hechizara ella no se iba a mover de esa habitación.

Sin vacilación caminó hasta la mesillas, donde estaban las cartas.

_¿Qué dirán…? _iba a levantar uno de los escritos pero la voz trémula de Malfoy la detuvo:

- No te atrevas Granger - apremió éste. Sacando su varita no más de un metro de donde ella se encontraba.

Hermione sudaba frio, la había tomado por sorpresa ella tardaría mucho en sacar la varita de su túnica cuando el hechizo de Malfoy se disparara hacia ella. Pero quizás..

- ¿O qué Malfoy? Yo puedo tomar más rápido la carta y cuando tú lances el hechizo yo la tendré en tus manos. ¿Y no quieres que le pase nada? ¿Verdad? -

Malfoy maldecía por dentro. La sabelotodo no era nada estúpida, cerró los puños literalmente conmocionado. Aquellas eran las cartas de su madre. Su único pilar que lo mantenía con vida.

Ella sabía todo de él y aunque era una mujer fría lo comprendía, lo quería y le ayudaba en lo que ella pudiera.

Y si Granger leía esas cartas…no no podía permitírselo

Sin previo aviso se lanzó hacia ella, al estilo _muggle _cogiéndola de la muñeca y tirándola al suelo. Ella bajo él, temblando sin entender cómo había pasado todo aquello en tres segundos.

Malfoy estaba en cuarto patas, arriba de ella pero pudo escuchar la respiración de Hermione, agitada y ligeramente conmocionada. Pero él ya estaba fuera de sí. Olió sin censura el aroma enloquecedor que desprendía la piel de su enemiga. Aquello olor que impregnaba sus fosas nasales, de su piel, de su pelo y lo volvía irrevocablemente loco.

Pero no podía caer, no con ella, no con Granger. Apretó los ojos con fuerza, como si le doliese y apartó su cabeza. Sin embargo sus cuerpos aún se tocaban, con la superficie de las túnicas. Una sensación le estalló en la punta de los dedos hasta el corazón, enfriándolo.

Incluso el pulso tomó protagonismo y se disparó como nunca. Draco no podía entender qué cojones estaba pasando, ni por qué su cuerpo tenía aquellas reacciones tan jodidamente placenteras.

"_Can't you see that_

_you're,smothering me?_

_holding too tightly,_

_afraid to lose control.."_

Se maldijo a su mismo. Por ser tan débil. _Demonios_.

¿No podía ser más torturador? Tenerla tan cerca, sabiendo quién es y a la misma vez tenerla tan lejos. Sus ojos marrones lo miraban, sin ningún sentimiento, tan transparentes que se inyectaban en los suyos.

Tan solo era estirar la mano y tocarla, besar sus labios hasta arrancárselos y dejarla como una muñeca de trapo.

Pero ella no se sentía insegura, en lo más mínimo. Sin ninguna explicación. Sus ojos sin vida se habían convertido en un huracán de sentimientos, de sensaciones encontradas. Su respiración golpeaba en sus oídos, entrecortada, se sentía como si miles de pequeñas descargas eléctricas tomaran su cuerpo.

- ¿Ma-malfoy? - susurró ella y al escuchar su apellido de sus labios cereza hizo que él volviese a la realidad. Tan dura como una pared de hielo, el color de sus ojos.

Se separó poco a poco, con los ojos bien abiertos sin apartarla de su mirada.

Ella era dueña de la situación, el inmóvil como un muñeco. –Malfoy. Sé que tú no eres malo. Tienes que decirme qué trama Voldemort para ti-

- ¡No digas su nombre! - De estar en cuatro patas Draco se hizo aún más para atrás, en sus ojos Hermione leyó aquel chico asustado y triste, como un fantasma.

Sin ver a su alrededor, con los ojos bien puestos en Hermione él intento arrastrarse, lejos de ella, lejos de todo..

Su espalda chocó con el ropero, éste contestó con un sonido viejo y chirriante. Parecía que Malfoy quería llorar en cualquier momento. ¡Malfoy!¡Llorar!. Dos palabras inversas hasta el momento.

Ella prefería mil veces a aquel chico presumido y creído a éste que tenía enfrente, tan diferente, tan distante. Un escalofrió le recorrió las espina dorsal. Las cosas se estaban poniendo feas, muy feas.

Hermione gateó hasta él, pero sin acercarse tanto, temiendo la reacción que podía causarle al chico.

- Draco. Tú no eres malo, si tu y tu madre se arrepienten puedes estar.. -

Sí le impactó que ella dijese su nombre, algo se removió en su pecho, con recelo pero él lo acalló con valor.

- ¡¿Con ustedes? ¿Eso intentas decirme Granger? San Potter jamás me aceptaría - su voz estaba caído y las palabras se le enredaban antes de salir de su boca, estaba desesperado y asustado. Y ella no tenía puta idea de cómo controlar aquella situación.

- Si te arrepientes, de todo..

-Jamás seré como tú quieres-

"_cuz everything that_

_you thought I would be_

_has fallen apart_

_right in front of you"..._

Aquella frase en el aire la dejó congelada y todo aquel valor se esfumó con el viento. Aquella misma frase había sido dicha por ella en el pasillo, peleando con Ron..

Y aquella frase que tenía significados distintos pero dichos de una manera igual de desesperada. Y le dolió de una manera que ni ella misma pudo explicar.

Pero buscó hasta que encontró sus ojos, sin decir nada. Se acercó hasta dejar un espacio de un palmo de distancia mientras él parecía contrariando consigo mismo, de quedar inmóvil o correr en el mismo instante.

- No somos tan diferentes - se atrevió a decir la castaña. Con el pelo enmarañado sin bajar la mirada, con sus manos apoyadas en el suelo, frio.

Malfoy tenía la rodillas sin estirar y con la espalda apoyada en el armario y con un hábil movimiento de serpiente quedó a pocos centímetros del rosto de le chica, en una posición no muy cómoda.

- ¿No lo somos? - discrepó él. Alzando su mano y contorneando el rostro de Hermione.

Ella intentaba mostrarse indiferente pero con las caricias del Slytherin se volvía insoportable. Si piel respondía a su contacto, haciéndole cosquillas. Delineando su mejillas, hasta su clavícula. El cuerpo de Hermione temblaba ligeramente. Cerró los ojos por un instante.

- No tanto como tú piensas - musmuró sin abrirlos. Odiaba caer ante su mirada, que la congelaba de la punta de los pies hasta su rizado cabello. _¿A qué estamos jugando Malfoy?.._

Malfoy no se quedó quieto y se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura de su oído. Embriagándola de su aroma masculino. - Pero ¿Qué hace la diferencia Hermione? -

_Joder._ La voz del chico, grave y gruesa la arrastraron muy lejos de la realidad, a unas aguas oscuras tanto como sus sentimientos.

- Nada -

"_caught in the undertow,_

_just caught in the undertow..._

_every step that i take_

_is another mistake to you..._

_caught in the undertow,_

_just caught in the undertow..._

_And every second i waste is more than I can take!".._

Esta vez fue ella. ¡Hermione!. La rata de la biblioteca, la "niña buena", la gruñona, la sabelotodo.

Se acercó a sus labios y los rozó, solo por un momento, sin apartarse pero sin seguir a nada más. Algo que sin duda enloqueció totalmente a la bestia que Malfoy tenía dentro..

La tomó de la nuca, caliente y la trajo hacia sí. Se besaron lento, con ímpetu y sin prisas, pues el tiempo parecía haberse extendido solo para ellos.

Y aunque los movimientos de Hermione eran torpes los de Draco lo compensaban y parecía estar disfrutando tanto como ella lo hacía, enseñándole poco a poco. La chica entreabrió sus labios, invitándole.

Él no le insinuaba ni le pedía solo ofrecía su placer, el de ambos. Se abrió paso hasta su lengua, es enredaron, jugaron, se soltaron por largos segundos en que sus cuerpos buscaban estar más cerca. Estaban más necesitados.

Ahí donde ella le tocaba su piel parecía estallar de placer, y gruñía por lo bajo, Granger lo sacaba de sus casillas tanto para volverlo loco por su piel, por sus besos.

Desde el centro de sus cabellos se enredaron sus ágiles dedos, con aquellos rizos que le hacían cosquillas en la piel. Y ella tampoco se quedo quieta, buscó que él se sintiera tan bien como ella y aún más. Te tomó de los hombros, al principio con miedo y vacilación pero con forme los besos se tornaba más pasionales lo hacían sus manos, más hábiles.

Se tiraron al piso, al principio Hermione arriba de él, sin despegar sus labios, febriles. El peso de ella había que su corazón bombeara más rápido acompasado con el suyo propio. La cabeza le daba vueltas, nada adquiría sentido, ni razón.

_I've become so numb,_

_I can't feel you there_

_I've become so tired,_

_so much more aware_

_by becoming this all i want to do".._

Solo estaban sus besos, sus cuerpos buscando más placer. _¡Te estás besando con tu peor enemiga! ¡Con Granger! ¡Granger! _gritaba una vocecilla en su interior pero Malfoy le había tanto caso como el dolor que acallaba aquel desenfrenado placer que sucumbía en sus miembros.

Era como estar en paz consigo mismo. Estar por instante completo, y feliz. Como nunca, Draco Malfoy jamás estaba feliz. Ni en sus cumpleaños, ni cuando llegó a Hogwarts, ni es su casa, ni siquiera cuando había hechizado a Potter, nunca se había sentido como ahora.

"_is be more like me_

_and be less like you_

_And I know I may end the failing too_

_but i know you were just like me_

_with someone disappointed in you"..._

Todo su ser parecía responder con tal precisión que daba miedo. Como supiera sin saber cómo tomarle el pelo, qué tan lento tenía que ser aquel beso, el camino de sus besos de su oreja hasta el superficie de su cuello.

Aquella parte racional en su cerebro había desaparecido, su nombre había dejado de adquirir significado, solo eran dos seres intentando saciarse uno al otro, tan necesitados como uno mismo. Ahí no eran Granger y Malfoy, simplemente Draco y Hermione..

- No quiero se como tú – dijo él, despegándose de su boca con esfuerzo. Pero necesitaba decirle. Necesitaba decirle que si quería estar con él tenía que soportarlo.

"_I've become so numb,_

_I can't feel you there_

_I've become so tired,_

_so much more aware_

_by becoming this all I want to do_

_is be more like me_

_and be less like you".._

No era un "niño bueno" nunca lo fue y ella tenía que aceptarlo tal y como era.

- No esperes que mañana llegue con el cabello teñido de rojo y una estúpida sonrisa… - dijo él, entre broma y broma.

Pero para su sorpresa Hermione sonrió con aquella sonrisa que hasta ahora sabía por qué le llamaba tanto..

- Creo que eso es lo que me gusta de ti. Porque creo que aunque tú digas que eres malvado y el villano del cuento. Pienso, que el fondo no eres más que Draco Malfoy. El chico que me saca tanto de mis casillas pero que indudablemente tiene su propio sello singular. Y creo que jamás lo cambiaría por nada -

Él no respondió nada ni lloró pero en el fondo se encontraba tan conmovido que se le hacía una estupidez hablar para arruinar el momento.

- Todo está en nuestra contra. Somos enemigos mortales.. -

Hermione tardó tanto en responder pero cuando lo hizo lo iluminó con una gran sonrisa.

- Y lo seguiremos siendo afuera. Pero aquí en la sala de los Menesteres, solo somos Draco y Hermione. Tan diferentes como el agua y el aceite..

"_I've become so numb,_

_I can't feel you there_

_I'm tired of being what you want me..._

_I've become so numb,_

_I can't feel you there_

_I'm tired of being_

_what you want me..."_

* * *

><p>¿Cómo les pareció? Sigo siintiéndome nueva en este asunto de subir fics, bla bla bla.<p>

Pero ¡Gracias por leer! aunque me gustaría saber que no le escribo al aire :D con una review marca la diferencia. ¡Son gratis!

¿Y la canción les pareció la indicada? Amo **Linkin Park** y en en especial esa canción. Les dejo nuevamente el link para que vean la traducción y que concuerda..

.?letra=910121

Los quiero,

Aie


End file.
